prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanna Marin (Book Character)
Hanna Marin is one of the four main characters of the book series made by the Author Sara Shepard. Hanna acted as the lackey of Alison DiLaurentis. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman, Isabel Randall, and the woman's daughter, Kate. Once during a visit with Alison to visit Hanna's dad, Hanna binged while feeling abandoned by Alison, who had created an "instant pretty-girl bond" with Kate after a comment from her father about her weight, Hanna retreats to the bathroom, purging herself with Kate's toothbrush. Alison walked in on Hanna purging. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna separated herself from the other girls. In the ninth grade, Hanna tried out for cheerleading, but didn't make it since the cheerleaders considered her too fat and not pretty enough. Hanna bonded with Mona Vanderwaal, a fellow cheerleading-refusée. They decided to become skinny and pretty before the next year cheerleading tryouts. They become pretty and popular, and Hanna takes over Alison's spot as Queen Bee. Within that time, Hanna and Mona became shoplifters. When Hanna is caught by the police after a spree at Tiffany's she begins to spiral downwards as "A" taunts Hanna about food and prison and her dad. She starts to binge on food again and steals her boyfriend's car and crashes it. The car incident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Kate and her dads girlfriend. Kate lies to Hanna and destroys her new relationship with her dad. Hanna was also sent to a clinic because of Kate telling her dad that she was bulimic and also because she fainted in front of them. Hanna isn't happy about that and starts binging and purging more often. She doesn't eat anything and starts hallucinating. After being humiliated by her best friend Mona, Hanna receives another text from "A" and figures out who "A" is. She calls the other PLL's and arranges to meet them at their special spot (the swings at Rosewood Playground). Only before Hanna could reveal "A's" identity, she is run down my a car and is rushed to intensive care. When Hanna wakes up she cant remember anything about the previous night at all. Mona becomes best friends with Hanna again and Hanna starts dating Lucas Gottesman. Lucas warns Hanna that Mona is not to be trusted after Mona humiliated her, but Hanna can't remember and thinks Lucas is lying, this causes them to eventually break up. Mona and Spencer plan a massive party to celebrate Hanna's recovery, where Spencer becomes suspicious that her sister is Ali's killer. Spencer and Mona drive to the Police Station and Hanna then remember who "A" is - Mona. She rushes to the police station and tells Darren Wilden who rushes to Floating Man's Quarry with Hanna. Hanna sees Spencer who reveals that Mona tried to kill her and in the struggle fell off the cliff and died. Hanna is in a relationship with Mike Montgomery. Biography Hanna used to be chubby and super nerdy... until she met Alison, who made her throw up her food to make her skinny. Hanna used to feel like a hanger-on, someone who wasn't exactly welcome among the popular girls. Hanna also felt used up by her parents divorce, and used by her friends. But that was before a killer make-over helped propel Hanna and her friend, Mona Vanderwaal, to their rightful place as Rosewood Day's reigning queen bees. With her own Amex, long brown hair, flawless skin and a to-die-for body, Hanna seems to have it all. But look closely and you'll see the truth: What Hanna really has are a lot of secrets, and everything to lose. *Distinctive feature: Size two—with size twelve insecurities *Known for: Shoplifting, impeccable style, and rising from obscurity to popularity *Favorite things: Her dog Dot, shopping for couture (at a five-finger discount), and being adored *Biggest regret: Her fat, dorky past *Worst offense: Stealing a Tiffany toggle bracelet from the King James Mall Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Marin Family Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Bulimic Characters